


I loved the way he lied

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, attempt of smut, fluff with twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: The relationship between Thomas and Juliet couldn't go any better, but what will happened when the past and unexpected client will turn their life upside down.PS. All mistakes are mine
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I loved the way he lied

The day on the Island was sunny, like all the other days, but this one was different. Juliet was laying in the bed, her head resting on Thomas's chest, her fingertips graze of his naked chest. She wasn't sure about the relationship at first, they were business partners, coworkers and those relationships never work but Magnum was trying so hard after the first kiss she decided to give them a chance. Juliet closed her eyes for a moment the soft breeze tickle the skin on her back making her shiver. 

"You want me to cover you?" Magnum asked sleepy, running his fingers up and down her spine.

"No, I'm good," she lifted to kiss him, "don't you have a client in an hour?" she asked, peppered his neck with kisses. 

"Yes, we have a client, but I'm good here," he murmured, rolled on his side, "we could skip this one and find other things to do...more...interesting," she smiled, his lips graze over her neck, sucking softly. 

"As good as it sounds," Higgins tried to focus, having his lips playing with her ear, "you need a case," she said, trying to push him away. 

"Of course but there are a lot of cases on Hawaii and I think we are having a moment here," he said, pinning her gently to the mattress. 

"Thomas," his body arched at his touch when his hand cupped her breast.

Juliet back arched, even more, when his fingers run up and down her tight. She pulled him closer, her lips crushed him when he slowly took off her knickers. He glanced at her, her face flushed red, her eyes wild open when he slowly slides into her, he rolled his hips towards her meeting her in a halfway, his moves made her moan loudly filling the room with her screams. Juliet wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to move faster, he thrust faster and faster driving Juliet to her high. At once he felt her clench around his cock making him hide his face in the crook of her neck when his thrust become weaker. Juliet's arms wrapped around his neck, she felt him spilling inside of her causing her to moan louder. Thomas sight lifted, he put the straight lock behind her ear, wanting to look into her beautiful eyes when she kissed him softly, her hand caressing his cheek. 

"Now Mr. Magnum you have a client," she said, still a bit high from her orgasm. 

"You think I could talk with people after what we just did?" 

"It was amazing but we need clients," she said, kissing him one last time. 

"Okay but I'm doing it just because you are sexy and hot," he said, before getting out of the bed. 

Juliet was laying on her side, resting on her elbow when she was observing Thomas's moves. She was admiring the view of Magnums back, hours of kayaking made his back muscular and sexy and she couldn't force herself not to look at his back. At once Magnum came back, kissing her by surprise, her hand reaching his face when his tongue swirling over hers. Juliet was smiling, her hand slide on his still naked chest but after a moment she was interrupted by him when he started to tickle her until she cried from laugh. 

"I surrender!" she shouted, "please,"

"I won!" Thomas said, "I'm going to the client, he will be here in five, but we will have to finish it," he grinned, kissing her one more time before leaving. 

******  
Thomas was still feeling Higgin's scent on him, he couldn't get enough of her, of her body, her laugh and the way she looks at him when she thinks he wasn't watching. He shook his head trying to clear his mind before the client will arrive when at once the big SUV appeared in front of the main gate.   
Magnum was waiting at the door, observing his client parked the car in the shade. Thomas could read people from just one look, but something in this tall, handsome man felt odd and he couldn't figure out what it was. He smiled and shook the client's hand before he let him entering the mansion.

"Thank you for the meeting," the man said, "my wife disappeared yesterday and police is doing nothing about it. She would never leave like that," he said, sitting on the sofa.

"What's her name?" Magnum asked, sitting in front of him. 

"Vanessa May, we are married for a year now," 

"You are here for vacations?" 

"Yes, we wanted to visit Hawaii for a long time, I didn't know it will end like that," 

"Please, there is still hope. I and my partner are very good," 

"I know, that's why I chose you. I thought you work alone," 

"I was but now we have a partnership. My partner will be here in a minute. She is very professional," Magnum said, trying not to smile at the mention of Higgins. 

At once the sound of dog paws filled the room, letting Magnum knows Higgins was near. He hoped the hellhounds won't act like they normally do, not in front of the client at least. They both stood up when Juliet walked towards them. Thomas was just about to introduce her to the client when he saw her pale face and wild open eyes.

"Higgins?" he asked, "this is-" 

"Richard Dane, my ex-dead-fiance," she finished, still locking her eyes with the man in front of her.

Juliet's legs become weak, she was trying to understand what was going on but all she could think was a man standing in front of her. She was sure he was dead, he cried at his funeral, she wanted to kill the person who killed him and all she believed was a lie. Higgins couldn't say a word, she was looking at the man she loved and all she could feel was anger. 

"Jules," Richard took a step towards her.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted louder than she wanted, "I don't want to listen to your explanation. You came here because you wanted PI, you got two," she said, looking into his eyes, "what's the case?"

"Higgins," Magnum voice filled the air, "can we talk for a moment?" he asked, lightly touching her arm. 

"We won't take this case," Thomas said quickly.

"We will! It's not him we should worry about Thomas. There is a woman out there, I don't care about him, but I want to find his girlfriend,"

"Juliet," Magnum said calmly, "it's his wife,"

"So we will find his wife then," she answered, going back to the living room. 

“Juliet,” he grabbed her gently by her wrist, “I can’t imagine what are you feeling right now, but I’m here,” 

“I know, I’m sorry I act like that, but it’s more about helping his...wife than him and we are the right people to do it,” she gave him a little smile.

“Okay, but I still want to punch him,” he said, walking behind her.

“You’re not the only one,” she admitted. 

******  
Magnum didn't want to leave Richard with Higgins so he decides to take him to the hotel he stayed with his wife. He still didn't want to take the case, but he also knew Juliet need some kind of closure if it takes to her past and Thomas wanted to help her do it. The thoughts run through his head but most of them were about one thing, he was worried, scared even, that Richard's appearance will ruin the relation he build so carefully. He loved Juliet, he loved her so much he was ready to do everything to make her happy, even if her happiness was with a man who left her a few years ago and fakes his death. 

“Which room?” Magnum asked without looking at Richard.

“4022,” he said quickly, “look about Jules…” 

The loud noise of the bullets interrupted him, they were standing in the corridor, surrounded by room doors when both of them drop on the floor. Magnum knew it won’t be the easiest case, but he was hoping no one would want to kill them at the first step. He pulled Richard behind him to the emergency door. They run downstairs trying to not look back when they finally get out of the danger zone Magnum couldn’t stop himself from pinned Richard to the wall.

“What the fuck are you playing?” he shouted loudly, “better tell me what’s going on or I will leave you to them,”

“Vanessa is my wife that’s the truth but I’m a spy, those people want me to work for them. They are Russians...or Germans or I don’t know. They took Vanessa and I want her back,” he said, looking at Magnum. 

“Get in the car,” was the only thing Thomas said, before driving.

Juliet was sitting at “La Mariana” with her laptop and second coffee. She couldn’t focus at home, so decided to surround herself with people. She was watching the videos from surveillance cameras for over an hour but she couldn’t find Vanessa on any of them. At once Rick’s voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Magnum told us...about Richard,” Rick sight went from Juliet to TC who was standing next to her, “if you want us to cut his balls of…”

“It’s a lovely idea,” Juliet said with a smile, “but Richard Dane is still dead for me. We will solve the case and go back to normal lives,” 

“Magnum wasn’t sure…” TC said, scratching his head.

“Wasn’t sure of what?” she asked, looking at TC.

“He was worried you will choose Richard over him...we all were worried you will leave,” Rick finished.

“How could I leave my family?” she said, standing up to hug them both, “I love you all too much to leave with anyone,” she said with a cracking voice.

At once the doors opened letting Magnum and Richard entered the bar. Juliet could read from Thomas's face it wasn’t a good day for him. His muscles were tensed, eyes wide opened and she could swear he is forcing himself from doing something to Richard, something not very pleasant.

“How was at the hotel?” she asked when they stood in front of her.

“They shot at us,” Thomas said quickly.

“What?” Juliet look went from Thomas to Richard, “are you hurt?” she asked, placing her hand on Magnum.

“No, but our client has some news…” 

“What did you do?” Higgins asked crossing her arms.

“I didn’t do anything!” Richard tried to explain.

“He left MI6 to become a spy, not two agencies want him to work for them, they took his wife to force him,” Magnum explained. 

“Which agencies?” Juliet asked.

“Russian and Germans…” Richard said, “you have to help me,” he said, touching Juliet’s arm.

“First,” she shook his hand narrowing her eyes, “we don't have to do anything. We are PI and you are hiding the information that could help us find your wife. Second, you are putting my partner's life on risk, and third, you are really getting on my nerves,” she counted, when Richard back pressed to the wall, “so you will tell us everything or take your spy ass and fuck off,” she finished. 

The silence followed Juliet’s speech to make everyone uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough for Rick to pour drinks for everyone. She was observing Richard’s reaction, but even though she thought she knew the man standing in front of her, Juliet couldn’t figure out what’s in his mind. Higgins was starting to have second thoughts about this case, she not only let Richard entered her life for a second time, but also she put Magnum’s life at risk agreeing on taking this job.

“Can we have a word?” Richard asked, locking his sight with Juliet’s.

“Will be right back,” she smiles to Thomas before leaving the bar. 

Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about two people talking in front of “La Mariana”, he would never describe himself as a jealous type, but his relationship with Higgins was so much different from the others he had. He cared about her, he would give his life for hers and still had doubts about her relationship with Richard. They were together, they had history and abandoned plans that could make Juliet happy, happier than the relationship he builds from scratch with her. Magnum took a deep breath before taking a big gulp from his glass. He couldn’t force her to love him or to stay, the only thing he could was waiting. 

Juliet was waiting for Richard to start talking, the soft breeze tickle her arm reminded her of the morning she spends with Thomas. Those moments felt oddly far away. Juliet was tired of Richard, he was definitely hiding something and she hoped it’s nothing that will harm her relationship with Thomas.

“Vanessa May doesn’t exist,” he stated, “I tracked you, here on Hawaii, I missed you so much and thought that if you will see me again...it all comes back,” he said, taking a step towards her. 

“Who were the people who wanted to shot you and Magnum?” she asked calmly. 

“I paid them to do it, the bullets were fake,” he said, looking into her eyes, “we could start over Jules, we could get married, have kids, and spend the time together. Every day another island,” he said, cupping her face. 

“You have one day to vanish from this island. If you will come back or I’ll see you around my family and friends...I won’t hesitate to kill you...for real this time,” she said leaving him in front of the bar. 

Juliet walked slowly inside, her head was still processing what happened this day, but she was a hundred percent sure she made the right call. She looked at the bar, Rick was making drinks and TC and Magnum were talking about something that after a moment made everyone laugh. Juliet bites her lip, knowing full well how lucky she was to have them as her family. She stood next to Magnum, her hand resting on his arm when he immediately found her way to wrap around her waist. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

“I am now,” she answered, sitting on his laps and placing a kiss on his lips.

*******  
They were walking hand by hand thru the beach. The night was warm and the sounds of the waves soothe their nerves after the craziest day they ever had. Magnum was holding her hand tight like if he would let go she will vanish or go away. He didn’t know what Richard told her, she didn’t want to tell and he didn’t ask hoping she will open up about it one day.   
They were stood in front of Juliet’s bedroom when she notices he didn't[‘t want to get in her way.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, observing him. 

“I didn’t know if you want me in your bedroom tonight,” he said, leaning on the door. 

“Thomas,” she whispered, pulling him into the sensual kiss, “there won't be a night I would not want you in my bedroom,” she said, pulling him behind her, the sound of the closing door and their laugh filled the mansion.


End file.
